Cosmic Fireflies
by Blade Quill
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring UsaMamo and Senshi/Shitennou with Kiss and Cuddle prompts. The prompts are randomly generated and assigned a pairing by rolling a die. Canon, Silver Millennium, Crystal Tokyo, Alternate Universe, and anything and everything in between.
1. The Stars See All

**Prompt: Forehead Kiss**

 **Pairing: Sailor Jupiter**

 **Setting: Crystal Tokyo**

 **Summary:** Nephrite thinks about the past, and the role of stars in his new life.

* * *

 **The Stars See All**

He still gets headaches sometimes. The stars wish to speak to him and they are almost always very insistent that they be heard. Never mind that he no longer has a need to consult the stars to bring doom and destruction onto this beautiful new world. A world where he is finally restored to his true self, where he serves his King with honour. A world where he can live with his precious princess of thunder by his side.

"Tea," says the woman in question, placing a fresh cup in front of him. "Are you alright?" she asks, and Nephrite realises belatedly that he has been rubbing his forehead to stave off the building headache.

"Yes," he answers, trying to smile past his grimace of pain. "Just a headache."

Jupiter frowns and peels his hands away from his head. "Does it hurt yet again?" she asks, worry suffusing her tone. "We could ask Serenity to-"

"It's not that bad," protests Nephrite, grasping her wrists comfortingly to allay her worries. "Certainly not enough to disturb the Queen so soon after she has given birth to Small Lady."

Jupiter purses her lips and Nephrite can almost hear her battling against her innate duty to protect the Queen and her worry over his health. The sense of duty wins out, just as Nephrite knew it would. He smiles as she acquiesces with a nod.

"Thank you, Mako," he says, kissing her knuckles softly. "I'll have some of this wonderful tea you made. That's bound to rid me of any headaches."

Jupiter nods but then leans in close to press her lips to his forehead. Nephrite is immediately aware of the scent of wild roses in the air as a light breeze blows around them, even in his study where the windows have been closed to keep out the cold. Where her lips are touching, a tendril of warmth begins to grow, and Nephrite closes his eyes in bliss as the warmth creeps down his body and to his heart.

"Feel better," Jupiter whispers, pulling away just a little.

Nephrite opens his eyes and gazes into her loving emerald eyes. "I already do."

And the stars above continue to twinkle in peace.


	2. Crimson Memory

**Prompt: The Leg Hug**

 **Pairing: Sailor Mars x Jadeite**

 **Setting:** **The Silver Millennium**

 **Summary:** In the end, Jadeite only wishes he could feel something.

* * *

 **Crimson Memory**

It's crimson. Bright and burning and crimson. It is a colour Jadeite knows well. It is a colour he has loved more deeply and more passionately than anything else in the world.

And now, he watches the crimson pour out of his beloved's chest, staining her Sailor uniform red, and he desperately wishes to feel anything other than the utter apathy that Beryl's madness has brought upon him. He drives his dagger deeper into her heart, knowing that it no longer matters and that she has already stopped breathing. And yet, he feels nothing.

He pulls the dagger out and watches his blood-soaked hand with mild fascination. There had been a time when even a papercut on her finger would have sent him running for bandages while she looked amused at his fretting. And now he holds the dagger that took her life, with no emotion in his heart.

She is so small in death. She had always been such a force of nature, flames erupting at the slightest provocation. But now she is quiet and still, broken and bloodied, yet ethereal and lovely, even in death.

Jadeite sets the dagger aside and slowly lays his head on her chest. Blood seeps into his hair, dyeing the fair blond hair into a hideous shade of orange. He waits to feel _something_ , but nothing happens.

A memory long forgotten blooms in his mind.

"General Jadeite, I have men from every known civilisation throwing themselves at my feet. None of them have succeeded in gaining my favour. What do you think is so different about you?"

He had smiled when she'd said that. "Isn't it obvious, Princess Mars? I have no intention of ever throwing myself at your feet."

And now, as the Silver Millennium falls, Jadeite starts to laugh. And he laughs and laughs, until tears of anguish spill from his eyes and he throws himself at her feet, holding her legs in a hug.

When Nephrite finds him, Jadeite has already died, arms tight around the legs of his beloved. Kunzite asks him about it, but Nephrite swears up and down that Jadeite had no fatal wounds on him, and they can only conclude he died of a broken heart at the feet of the woman he loved and killed.


	3. Steam

**Prompt: Hot and Steamy Kiss**

 **Pairing: Usagi Tsukino x Mamoru Chiba**

 **Setting: Alternate Universe [Princess/Bodyguard]**

 **Summary** : After years of suppressing his feelings for the princess he is meant to be protecting, a visit to the hot springs leads to an unexpected turn of events.

* * *

 **Steam**

"I'm heading to the hot springs," called Usagi over her shoulder, startling Mamoru out of his nap.

"Wait, princess," he said, jumping to his feet. "Let me escort you."

Usagi stopped and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Mamo-chan, we have known each other since we were children. The 'princess' thing is unnecessary," she said.

Mamoru barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "We are in public, princess," he reminded her.

She looked around pointedly at the empty room. "The entire resort has been booked out for us," she said. "The only people here are the two of us and the staff. Who do you think is going to care?"

"Usako," he said, exasperatedly.

"Much better," she said, bright smile lighting up her face. "Now, come on. The hot springs await."

Mamoru let her grab his arm and lead him towards the hot springs. "Just because no one is around doesn't mean we should let our guard down," he lectured.

"I'm not worried. I have you here to protect me," she said simply, and Mamoru's heart skipped a beat at how casually she seemed to voice her trust in him.

Granted, they had known each other since they were children and he had been her guard from the time she had turned fourteen, but despite the difference in their social class, Usagi had never treated him as anything other than her best friend. When they'd been younger, Mamoru had revelled in it. Now, as Usako got closer and closer to her eighteenth birthday, Mamoru began to realise that his mind wasn't as pure as it used to be when he thought of her. He just hoped she hadn't noticed how he suppressed a flinch every time she called him her friend.

"Here we are!" cried out Usagi in delight. "Just look how beautiful it is, Mamo-chan."

"Yes, it's nice," said Mamoru, his eyes searching the area for intruders and attackers like he was accustomed to doing.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Usagi frown. "You aren't even looking," she complained.

"I am looking," he said, ignoring her and continuing to scan the area. "I am looking to see that we are alone."

"Oh, how forward, Mamo-chan. I didn't realise," she said, and Mamoru whipped towards her quickly, just in time to see her burst into laughter.

"Very funny," he said, unamused at her teasing.

"Lighten up," said Usagi, releasing his arm and starting to undress.

"Usako!" he shouted, and turned around. "Some decency, please."

"It's a hot spring, Mamo-chan," she said, calmly. "Besides, you are coming in too, right?"

"Of course I'm not," he said, still refusing to turn around. He swallowed when he heard the ruffle of her clothes coming off, and did his best to focus.

"Why not?" she asked, and Mamoru wanted to bang his head against the wall. "I want you to enjoy the hot springs too, Mamo-chan."

His irritation vanished instantly, and he smiled to himself at her usual considerate nature. "I'll bathe once you've gone to bed, princess," he said, using her title to remind both of them of his role in her life.

Usagi didn't say anything, and Mamoru heard her pad away slowly and enter the water. He waited a few moments longer before turning around, only to see her submerged to her neck in the hot spring with her eyes closed, golden hair piled on top of her head. Looking away hastily, he found a place to sit and keep watch nearby, where he could still protect her but she had her privacy when she was bathing.

For a while, all was quiet, and Mamoru was starting to get drowsy again after their long journey and protecting Usagi all day. The steam from the hot springs was only making him sleepier. He was about to take a little nap, when he heard Usagi scream loudly, followed by the loud splashing of water.

Mamoru jumped into action immediately and ran out, just in time to see Usagi's head go under water. Without hesitation, Mamoru jumped into the hot spring with his clothes still on and swam over to Usagi, only to have her emerge from the water and grab him in a hug.

"Gotcha!"

Heart still pounding, Mamoru realised slowly that she'd tricked him. Usagi grinned up at him unabashedly, her smile waning slowly when she looked at the fear on his face.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she asked.

Mamoru closed his eyes, partially to calm his anger, but mostly so he could look away from a naked, wet Usagi clinging to him. "That was not funny," he admonished, trying to focus on his anger, not his arousal.

"I had to do something to get you to come in here with me," she said stubbornly.

Mamoru opened his eyes, and wished he hadn't when he caught sight of her naked body again. "Princess…"

"No," said Usagi standing up firmly, seemingly uncaring that she was naked, while Mamoru remained sitting in the hot spring with his clothes still on.

"Usako," he tried again, averting his gaze. "It isn't appropriate."

"Look at me, please," she said, and waited until he did. "Something's been bothering you for a while now. I've been trying to figure it out but I don't know. Have I done something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"No," he said, keeping his eyes firmly on her face. "Really, Usako," he insisted, when she looked uncertain. "I'm not mad at you. You've done nothing wrong."

"So, we're still friends?" she asked, hopefully.

Try as he might, seeing her stand over him naked and dripping wet, Mamoru could not suppress the flinch invoked by her words.

"See!" said Usagi. "That's what I mean. Do you not want to be friends anymore, Mamo-chan?"

"Of course I do," he said. "I shall always be your best friend, Usako. No matter what."

A shiver ran through her body, and Mamoru realised with alarm that she must be getting cold. "Come on," he said, plastering a smile on his face. "Let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

"No," said Usagi. "I'm not done bathing yet."

Before he could say anything, she sat back down in the water but instead of the stone slab seat, she decided that his clothed lap made for a more comfortable seat.

"Much better," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and wiggling around in his lap until she got comfortable.

"Usako," he said, closing his eyes and biting back a moan of pleasure.

"Mamo-chan, please open your eyes," she said, softly.

Mamoru opened his eyes, and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her looking at him intently, their faces merely inches away.

"Do you love me, Mamo-chan?" she asked. Before he could say anything, Usagi looked down shyly. "I love you. I have, for a long time. It's okay if you don't, though. I won't be mad. But I just wanted you to know."

Mamoru opened and closed his mouth like a fish, too astonished to form words. Taking his silence as rejection, Usagi started untangling her arms, only to have him wrap his arms around her waist to hold her in place.

"Usako," he breathed, and she looked up at him with hope and disappointment warring in her eyes. "Of course, I love you."

She smiled delightedly, and Mamoru couldn't help but laugh in relief. "Do you mean it?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Mamoru tilted his head towards her and leaned in closer. Her eyes went wide briefly before falling shut.

When the bath attendant arrived only moments later, she saw the princess in the arms of her strong bodyguard, their lips locked in a beautiful kiss, surrounded by the steam of the hot springs.


	4. Sparks Will Fly

**Prompt: Aggressive/Angry Kiss**

 **Pairing: Venus x Kunzite**

 **Setting: Alternate Universe [Rival Lawyers]**

 **Summary:** They hated each other's guts. It was obvious to anyone who had ever seen them in action.

* * *

 **Sparks Will Fly**

They hated each other's guts. It was obvious to anyone who had ever seen them in action.

Outwardly, they were always civil. Painfully, so. But his lip would curl just the barest bit in contempt when he spoke to her, and her pretty blue eyes would be like icy pools whenever they fell upon him. People speculated that if they ever decided to set aside their rivalry and work together, all other divorce lawyers would go out of business, because Minako Aino and Kunz Shinjuro would be running the most successful practice in the country.

As it remained though, the two hated each other intensely, their heated rivalry in the courtroom translating into a cold facade of civility they seemed to maintain around one another in public. People tended to give them a wide berth at social events when they were near each other. It never did well to get caught up in one of their intense blowouts. By now, most people knew well enough to let them get their fight out of the way, after which, one or both of them would storm out. That would be the end of it.

"Good evening."

Kunz gritted his teeth and plastered on a calm smile on his face before turning around to greet her. "Good evening, Ms. Aino," he said.

Minako smirked a little. "It was a shame about today's case, wasn't it?" she remarked casually.

Sparks seemed to fly out of Kunz's eyes, but he shrugged his shoulders. "You win some, you lose some. Wasn't that what you said when you lost the last time?"

Minako's eyes flashed briefly before she laughed and took a healthy sip of her champagne. "I suppose for a man like you, today was a loss," she said.

Kunz snorted and sipped his drink. "Our respective clients decided to drop the proceedings and opt for counselling," he said. "Neither of us won today."

Minako set her empty flute of champagne down on the tray of a passing server. "See, that's what I hate about you, Kunzite," she said, using the nickname she had given him. "Only someone like you would think that two people deciding to work things out wasn't a win."

"Don't call me that," he hissed. "Just because you get too involved and lost in the ideas of love and charm doesn't mean the rest of us are made of stone."

"I get too involved?" she demanded, voice low but simmering with rage. "Must be nice to have a stone in place of a heart."

"You're impossible," he said, slamming his glass onto a nearby table and storming out of the ballroom where the party was being held.

Minako was equally relentless. "We are not done here," she said, following him out.

The doors slammed shut as the two lawyers left the party, and the rest of the attendees heaved a sigh of relief.

Out in the hallway, Kunz walked away with Minako hot on his heels. "Go away, Ms. Aino. I'm in no mood for you tonight," he said.

"So, you're walking away? Figures that's what you would do because you don't have an argument to stand on," she said, pausing and crossing her arms in triumph.

Kunz stopped in his tracks and turned around. His cold glare would have frozen most people in place but Minako held her ground without the barest hint of fear.

It only seemed to irk him further. "That's it," he said, walking up to her and grabbing her elbow.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, trying to shake off his grip.

Kunz ignored her and pulled her along until he found an empty coat closet. He dragged her inside with him and closed the door.

"Did you lock it?" she asked.

Kunz barely had the time to nod before her lips were on him. He groaned in pleasure and grabbed a fistful of her golden hair as he returned her kiss with equal aggression. Their lips moved together like they had done countless times before, the taste of their argument strong in each push and pull of their mouths. Her nails dug into his chest almost painfully, and he felt the sting even through his expensive three-piece suit. In retaliation, he bit her tantalising lower lip, drawing a small moan from her.

"Breaking out...the nickname...that early on...was cheating," he murmured against her lips, as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I have been wanting you all day," she retorted, taking his free hand and placing it on her waist. "I got impatient."

He obligingly stroked the area of her waist and hips left bare by the slinky cut of her golden dress and smirked at her, before lifting her up slightly and pushing her up against the wall of the coat closet. "I'm not sure I forgive you just yet," he said, pressing his body against her and drawing another moan of pleasure from her lips.

"Kunzite, if you don't fuck me against this wall in the next thirty seconds, I swear to every star in the sky, I'll murder you with my bare hands," threatened Minako, though the bite was lost by her laboured breathing and the heavy arousal in her voice.

Kunz tightened his grip in her hair and touched his lips slowly to hers. "Whatever my princess wishes."


End file.
